Choices
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: When it is revealed that Riley still has feelings for Lucas, he must choose between the two best friends. After Texas Part 3 and before New Years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. So, this is my first GMW fic. Some of the dialog may be a bit mature for the characters, but I haven't been 14/15 in awhile, so bear with me.**

 **Well, not much else to say. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but, please, no flames.**

 **!**

Things had been weird since Texas. Everyone tried to act normal, but there was an underlying awkwardness in the group's interactions.

It was almost a month after Farkle's ultimatum to Riley ("You tell them or I will.") and nothing had come of it. He'd finally had enough. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends; he hated it, in fact. So, he'd caught up with Riley one day before lunch and gave her the same ultimatum. When she just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing in the best impression of a dying fish he'd ever seen, he marched into the cafeteria, right up to their usual table filled with their friends and blurted out the secret he'd been holding in for weeks.

"Riley lied. She still likes Lucas. She stepped back for Maya, just like Maya stepped back for her." Then he sighed, plopped down in a seat and smiled. "I feel so much better now."

The table was silent as Riley looked at Farkle, Maya looked at Riley, and Lucas kept glancing between the two girls.

Zay, not one to keep quiet, was the first to speak. "Well, Lucas. I guess you have a choice to make."

Farkle saw the looks on his best friends' faces...and he didn't feel so good anymore.

 **!**

A week passed and the awkwardness got worse. It had gotten so bad that even Mr. Matthews had commented on it. After he'd gotten through three days of classes without any interruptions from his daughter or her friends, he'd started to worry. But he'd backed off when Riley had told him, her voice serious, "This isn't a lesson you can teach us, Dad. We have to figure it out for ourselves."

It was Saturday night when it all came to a head.

Riley and Maya were sitting at the bay window not talking. Ever since Farkle's outburst, the awkwardness that they'd been able to keep out of their relationship had seeped in.

They were so lost in their own silence that when Lucas knocked on the side of the window and poked his head in, they both screamed as if they'd been stabbed.

Cory and Topanga were there within seconds. Topanga armed with a spatula and Cory clutching her arm.

Having had a moment to calm their racing hearts after the initial shock, the girls quickly tried to calm Mama Matthews, who looked like she was ready for blood.

"Guys, we're fine," Maya started.

And Riley picked up with, "It's just Lucas."

Calming now that they knew the girls were all right, the adults backed out of the room to give them some privacy. No sooner had the door shut than Cory was back. "Lucas!" He didn't get more than one step into the room before Topanga grabbed him by the arm and hauled him away.

Lucas waited on the fire escape for a minute. "Is it safe?"

Riley and Maya both scooted over to make room for him.

"Come on in," Riley told him with a wave of her hand.

The girls waited for him to climb in and get comfortable.

"So, what are you doing here, Huckleberry?" Maya tried for nonchalance, but even she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Lucas sighed. He looked at the pair and then to the floor. He repeated the action twice more before he jumped up from his spot and began to pace the room.

Maya wanted to yell at him to just spit it out. Riley wanted to hug him and ask what was wrong. Both stayed silent.

After five complete back and forth rotations, Lucas stopped in his tracks and turned towards the pair at the window. "Obviously, things have been a little awkward lately."

May bit her lip and Riley cocked her head to the side. They were both adorable, he thought.

"And I know it's because of me." He expected a reaction-at least from Riley-about it not being his fault. He was met with silence. He sighed. "I have to make a choice." He walked until he stood in front of Riley and took her hand. "I could choose the pretty brunette who I have so much in common with. One of my best friends; the best person I know." He dropped Riley's hand to pick up Maya's, side stepping to look her in the eye. "Or I could choose the blonde beauty who challenges me and everything I say; who calls me names and breaks all the rules." He dropped Maya's hand and returned to his spot a few feet in front of the pair. "Or I could choose neither, because their friendship with each other means more than any relationship with me ever could."

Simultaneously, Maya and Riley reached for each other's hands, holding tightly.

When neither said anything, Lucas got uncomfortable. "So...that's my choice. And I'm gonna go now." He waited another moment, and when silence remained, he climbed back out the window. He could feel their eyes on him, and he turned back. "I finally get why Farkle could never choose." And he left.

 **!**

It was almost midnight when Maya knocked on Lucas' window. Though he didn't scream, he was holding a baseball bat when he opened the curtains.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" He had obviously been sleeping. He wore blue flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and his eyes, now that they weren't wide in fear, looked groggy.

"I wanted to talk to you." She climbed through the window, though she didn't come any further into the room than she needed to.

Lucas set the bat down by his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "It couldn't wait until the sun was up?"

Maya ignored him. "Look, about this whole not choosing between Riley and me thing. I just wanted you to know that I'm ok with you choosing Riley." She looked down at her hands, which she had been wringing nervously. "Don't let me stand in the way. Her happiness means more than mine."

Lucas just stared at the blonde. What kind of life had she led that she truly believed that statement? His heart broke. "Maya." It came out as a whisper. Louder this time, stronger, he told her, "That is absolutely not true."

She looked up then. "It means more to me." She took a step forward. "And I don't want to be the reason Riley gets hurt."

Lucas' eyes widened in true shock. How could she not see? "I don't want to hurt Riley."

Maya threw her hands up. "You _are_ hurting her. You're hurting her by not choosing her."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. Was she really so blind? Or was she just trying to play the best friend; the protector? "No, Maya. I'm protecting her." He could see her about to explode and cut her off before she could, trying to explain himself. "By not choosing between you two, I'm protecting Riley."

Maya ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "How are you pro-" And then it sank in. "Oh." The word was barely audible, but even without it, Lucas could see the realization in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, but you and Riley fit so well together. You have so much in common."

He sighed. "Yes, we do. We agree on almost everything. It's easy to talk to Riley." He took a step closer to her. "But that kind of relationship," he sighed, trying to find the right words. "That kind of relationship starts out as a spark; we have so much in common. Then we get to know each other and that spark grows into a flame. And that flame, it burns for awhile. Until the relationship becomes stagnant and the flame dies."

Another step towards her, and he continued. "But you and me? That kind of relationship is different. It starts as a spark when we meet on the subway and have a ten second relationship. It grows into a flame as our game becomes more than a game." Another step closer and he tucked a flyaway hair behind her hear. "And one night in Texas, in front of a campfire when I take your face in my hands and want nothing more than to kiss you, the fire ignites." He took the two steps back. "And a fire like that, Maya, it consumes you."

Maya's voice shook and she wasn't sure which emotion made it do so. She was feeling so many. "It burns you."

Lucas nodded. "Sometimes. But one thing I know without a doubt," and he looked directly into her eyes, "a fire like that never dies."

Maya gulped and had to look away from the intensity in his eyes. She turned toward the window. "Thank you." She didn't turn around. "For protecting Riley." And she climbed out into the darkness.

 **!**

Riley caught up with Lucas after school on Monday. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Lucas nodded. He knew his decision had left both girls with questions. The least he could do was answer them.

They headed to Topanga's. Riley waited until their smoothies arrived before beginning. "Lucas, about this whole no choosing thing..."

Lucas cut her off, believing he knew exactly where the conversation was headed. "Riley, yours and Maya's friendship is the most important thing in your lives. I refuse to come between that."

Riley cocked her head to the side. "You're right. Our friendship _is_ the most important thing. And you do you know how it came to be so important?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Because it's been tested and has always come out stronger." Riley reached across the table to take his hand. "This is just another test, Lucas."

Lucas turned his hand so he held Riley's. "This is a test you've never been through before, Riley. We're growing up and friendships are going to be tested more and more. I don't want to be the test that you fail."

Riley jerked her hand back. "You really think you're going to be the end to our friendship?" Lucas had the courtesy to look embarrassed for his cockiness. "Lucas, Maya is my sister." She folded her hands on the table. "Our friendship is strong enough to withstand anything." She paused, as if something had just occurred to her. "I really believe that."

Lucas played with his smoothie cup. When he met her eyes, she could see the pain in them. "Riley, I don't want to hurt either one of you."

She placed her hands flat on the table. She spoke slowly. "Maya's happiness is very important to me, Lucas. Please don't let me stand in the way of that."

"Riley-"

"You said you knew why Farkle could never choose between us." She paused, contemplating him. "I don't think you do." She shook her head. "Farkle has never _had_ to choose; Maya and I have never made him. We love Farkle, but not like that. It's a game. It's always been a game." Riley met Lucas' eyes directly, making sure he was paying close attention to what she was about to say. "But this thing with you, it's not a game. It's never been a game."

Lucas' mouth opened; his eyes widened. Had she known? Even before they had themselves?

They stared at each other for awhile, each contemplating the other.

"I want Maya," Lucas breathed.

Riley smiled. "I know."

He shook his head. "She won't betray you."

Her smile became conspiratorial. "Just be a my house at 7 tonight."

 **!**

Riley sat at the bay window waiting for Maya. Usually, they came home together, but because of her need to to talk with Lucas alone, Riley had told Maya that she had an emergency cheer meeting and she would meet up with Maya at the bay window later.

When she heard the clink of heels on the fire escape, Riley smiled and turned to watch her best friend climb through her window like she had thousands of times before.

Before she even got herself seated, Maya was complaining about the change in ritual. "I knew this whole cheer thing would be a pain."

Riley couldn't keep the guilt off her face. She hated lying to Maya. Even a little white lie that she was going to admit was a lie.

"Farkle took me home." Maya frowned. "It was weird. He kept trying to comfort me."

Of course he had, Riley thought. Everyone had heard about Lucas' decision. Farkle had been the shoulder she had cried on that night. He hated when his friends were hurting.

Speaking of hurting..."Maya, I didn't actually have an emergency cheer meeting."

Maya stayed silent. She'd been skeptical. There wasn't an assembly or sports game for weeks. What kind of cheer emergency could there have been?

Riley took a deep breath. "I needed to talk to Lucas."

Maya's breath hitched. Would Riley really go behind her back to try to win Lucas over?

Riley continued, noticing the blonde's change in demeanor but needing to explain. "He didn't want to hurt me, Maya."

Maya nodded. "I know."

"He wants you, Maya. He chose you." She took Maya's hand, playing with the ring she'd given her for her 14th birthday. "And I'm ok with that."

Guilt setting in for ever thinking her best friend would go behind her back, Maya stilled Riley's fingers with her other hand. "I'm not."

Riley's face took on a confused expression that Maya had no doubt she'd learned from her father. "You don't want him?"

Maya thought about lying. But wasn't that how this mess had begun in the first place? "Yes, I have feelings for him. Yes, I want him. But so do you." She sighed. "Riley, I could never do that to you."

The brunette untangled her fingers from the blonde's. "Maya, you're not doing anything _to_ me; you're doing something _for_ you."

Maya sighed. "It doesn't matter what you say, Riley. As long as you like Lucas, I will never be with Lucas."

"Well, that sucks."

The voice startled Maya. She narrowed her eyes at her best friend. She didn't look at the Texan when she spoke. "Whatcha doin' here, Hopalong?"

Lucas climbed through the window and sat as far from Maya as he could. She didn't seem happy to see him. "I'm not exactly sure."

Riley got up from her spot next to Maya and grabbed Lucas by the shoulders, guiding him until he sat in the seat she had vacated. She smiled. "You guys like each other. You should be together."

"Riley-" Maya tried to stand, but the brunette pushed her back down gently.

"How can I prove to you that I'm ok with this?"

Maya looked at the pleading, almost desperate, eyes of the girl who had been her sister since Kindergarten. Then, she looked at the boy they had both fallen for to see the same emotion in his. "Kiss." It was almost a whisper, so she repeated herself at Riley's dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Kiss him. If you can look me in the eye and tell me you're ok after you kiss him, I'll believe you."

"Maya-" Lucas began to protest.

"What's the matter, Ranger Rick? It wouldn't be the first time you two kissed." The thought made Maya's stomach churn. He would always be Riley's first crush, Riley's first love, Riley's first kiss. He would always be Riley's.

Lucas sighed and stood up. "Riley? Are you ok with this?"

She only nodded.

They each took two steps toward each other and before either could change their minds, their lips met in a gentle kiss. They pulled back at the same time, surprise on both their faces.

"Wow." Riley took a step back to look at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah." Lucas was staring at her with squinted eyes.

"See? I told you." Maya's voice was strained, holding back tears.

Riley went on as if Maya hadn't spoken. "I really thought I'd feel something."

"Me, too."

"But it was like..."

"Kissing your brother?"

Riley smiled then. It was wistful and almost sad. "No. It was like kissing a friend." She turned to Maya. "Just a friend."

"Wait." The blonde held up a hand and stood. "I'm confused."

Riley looked to Lucas. "I think I was holding on to feelings I just wasn't ready to let go of."

Lucas smiled furtively at Maya. "The flame died."

Riley walked the few feet to Maya, took the blonde's hands in her own, and looked her directly in the eye. "I am more than ok with this, Maya. Don't hold yourself back for me. I'm not an excuse anymore." She looked at Lucas. "I'll give you guys time to talk." And she left the room.

The silence grew until it was uncomfortable and Lucas had to break it. "So, where do we go from here?"

Maya looked like she wanted to bolt; to run fast and far. "This doesn't change anything, Huckleberry."

Lucas looked confused and a little hurt. "How does this not change _everything_? You didn't want to hurt Riley." He gestured to the door said girl had just walked out of. "She's not hurt."

"We don't work together, Lucas."

The hurt overtook the confusion now. Why wouldn't she give them a chance? "You can't know that; we haven't tried to work yet."

Maya looked at him as though he'd just told her he was Gork from the planet Zenif. "We did try. When we came back from Texas. Remember hours of silence and smoothies?"

Lucas' expression softened. He'd been so confused at that point, he'd never really considered those "dates." "Maya," he made sure to keep his voice calm, "come on. I'd just found out the girl I thought I liked thought of me as a brother and..." He took a seat at the window and turned to face her. When she stubbornly remained looking straight forward, he took her chin gently and turned her head to face him. "I never thought I would ever have a chance with you, Maya. I'd put the thought out of my head. But when you said you like me..." He moved his hand to brush some loose hair behind her ear. "Maya, I was so confused at that point, I didn't know up from down when it came to how I was feeling."

She took his hand from her face and held it. She studied his fingers, refusing to meet his eyes. "And now?"

He grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look at him. He wanted to be very clear. "I know what I want now, Maya." When she remained silent, he got nervous. He'd have to prove it to her. "One date."

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"You let me take you on one date. We'll do it right." He was getting excited now. "We'll go to dinner and a movie. We'll reach into the popcorn and touch hands. I'll walk you home."

Maya smiled at the popcorn reference. She'd used it when she's asked him out last year. That seemed so long ago now.

"And at the end of the night, you can make your choice. We won't even have to talk about it. If you want to give us a try, a _real_ try," he blushed just thinking about the end of his sentence, "you give me a goodnight kiss. If not," Lucas untangled his hands from Maya and put some physical distance between them, "we'll just go back to being friends." He held his breath, waiting for an answer.

Maya grinned. "When?"

He exhaled loudly. "Saturday?"

She frowned. "Actually, Riley and I have-" Maya stopped talking at the buzzing of her phone. She smiled at the caller ID. "Hey, Sweetie."

Lucas desperately tried to listen to the conversation but could only hear Maya's "Uh-huh. Yep. Ok," and garbled sounds on the other end of the phone. When she hung up, he recognized the affectionately annoyed smile she kept for Riley alone.

"Change in plans." She wiggled her cell phone in the air. "Saturday it is." She thought the smile on his face must have hurt.

 **!**

 **Ok. There it is. The actual date will be posted (hopefully) within the week, but I promise nothing. I was going to post this as a one-shot, but I wanted to get it up before we see what actually happens in the New Years episode. The second (and final) chapter is about half done, so it's just a matter of finding time and disconnecting from real life.**

 **Anyway, please review. I'd love to know what other fans think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I said a week. It's been more than a week. Oops.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I do so appreciate the kind worlds.**

 **Anyway, here is the actual date between Maya and Lucas. Again, some dialog may be too mature (or maybe I'm just not giving teenagers enough credit, you decide.) There's also one part I found more Farkle-y than Lucas-y, but I went with it anyway. See if you can spot it. And go!**

 **!**

Lucas took a deep breath before knocking on the door of apartment 26. It was Mr. Matthews who answered. Lucas tried to keep the fear out of his voice as he greeted his history teacher. "Good evening, Sir. I'm here to pick up Maya."

Cory stepped aside to let the boy in, but he didn't look happy about it.

The look on the elder man's face and Lucas' own nerves were wreaking havoc on his brain. He blamed that for the horrible attempt to lighten the mood that came out of his mouth. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, Sir. I'm not here for Riley."

The look on Cory Matthews face was not one of a teacher or a mentor, it was pure protective father. "It doesn't matter who you're here for, Mr. Friar. You still answer to me in the end."

Lucas gulped. "Yes, Sir."

"Cory," Topanga called from the kitchen, "let the boy breathe." She left her place next to Auggie at the table to rescue the young Texan. Physically pulling Cory away from Lucas, she smiled. "Lucas, why don't you come in and sit down? Maya should be ready in a minute." She drug a reluctant Cory back into the kitchen with her and they proceeded to have a whispered argument, though it was mostly one-sided.

Lucas sat on the couch, but it wasn't long before his nervous energy had him back on his feet and pacing the living room.

 **!**

Maya twirled once in front of Riley. "What do you think?"

Riley squealed and clapped her hands. "Maya, you're beautiful. And you're giving like 100 percent."

Maya shrugged, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. "Yeah, well, I figure if I'm gonna do this, why not give it my all?"

Riley jumped up from her place on the bed to give Maya a hug. "That's my girl. You ready?"

"If I say no, can we hide under the covers until college?"

Riley laughed. "And miss the look on Lucas' face when he sees you? Absolutely not. Come on," she said, pushing a minimally resistant Maya out of her bedroom.

 **!**

Lucas stopped his pacing at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Cory and Topanga stopped their angry whispering at the sound of a clearing throat.

Riley stopped at the end of the hallway, Maya almost running right into her. "Lady and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you, Miss Maya Hart."

Maya rolled her eyes as Riley side-stepped, hands in a Vanna White pose. She walked past her weird best friend and stopped dead at the sight she saw. She'd seen Lucas dressed up before, of course, but it was different somehow, knowing he was dressed up _for her_.

She took in his black slacks and jacket with a blue button down; the top two buttons open to reveal just a glimpse of a smooth chest with a Texas tan he still hadn't lost after almost two years in the city. But the sexiest thing he was wearing was his smile; a smile that was excited, nervous, and predatory all at once. Her heart raced at that smile.

While Maya looked him over, Lucas took the time to do the same. She wore a plain blue dress that stopped just below the knee and made her eyes pop. It had spaghetti straps and a neckline that dipped just low enough to make him swallow hard but still be considered conservative. But the look she was giving him, that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. It was excited, cocky, and a little bit seductive. His heart raced at that look.

Topanga's clap and "Oh, Maya, don't you look beautiful," is what brought the couple out of their mutual perusal of each other.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Maya, you look..." He couldn't find a word that suited her in that moment. He finally settled on "Amazing," but even that didn't do her justice.

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Huckleberry." At Riley's little nudge, Maya moved towards him.

Lucas watched her come near, and it was like watching a painting, he thought. Which reminded him…

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a box of paint brushes. "I almost forgot." He handed them to her. "I was going to bring you flowers, but I figured you could make something entirely more beautiful with these than any flower I could find."

Maya blushed as she took the package from him. "Thank you," she whispered.

They just stared at each other with dopey grins on their faces until Cory broke the spell.

"Well you two better get going if you're going to be back by 10." He looked at Lucas pointedly. "Sharp."

Maya rolled her eyes at her surrogate father but couldn't help the warmth in her stomach at his protectiveness. Her father may have left when she was five, but she'd found and infinitely better one in Cory Matthews.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, Sir." He held his hand out for Maya. "Ready?"

Maya handed Riley the paint brushes with a serious look; one that Riley returned. Yes, she would keep them safe. Then Maya took Lucas' offered hand, noticing how it fit so well with her own, and their night began.

 **!**

They made small conversation on the subway ride, with Lucas refusing to tell Maya where their destination was.

"You know, I'm going to find out when we get there."

Lucas just smiled. "Exactly. So you can wait until we get there to find out."

Maya huffed. Her annoyance was short lived, however, as the train came to a jerky stop, throwing her directly into Lucas' chest.

His arm came around her waist to steady her and her arms came up to his chest on instinct. Neither moved as they stared at each other.

A voice that sounded more like radio static that a human came over the intercom to announce the current station and Lucas slowly released the girl in his arms. "This is us."

Maya had been too distracted by his eyes and his warmth to pay attention, so she just nodded and followed him.

They walked the two blocks to the restaurant in comfortable silence. When Lucas stopped in from of a little Italian place, Maya continued and had to be pulled back.

When she realized where they were, her eyes widened. "I've wanted to come here since it opened."

Lucas smiled. "I know."

She raised a brow. " _How_ do you know?"

He shrugged, smile still firmly in place. "I have my ways."

Maya took a step towards him, putting them barely two inches apart. "Is one of your 'ways' a quirky, klutzy brunette who just so happens to be my best friend in the world?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

Maya shook her head, but she was smiling. "That's cheating."

"I like to think of it more as using my resources." He opened the door and gestured with a nod of his head. "Shall we?"

 **!**

"Not happening, Huckleberry." Maya shook her head and smirked.

They sat at a table for two near the back of the small restaurant. The flame of a small candle flickered in between them. Both were munching on a bread stick as they waited for their order.

"Come on. I told you." Lucas pouted and took a bite of his bread stick.

Maya chuckled. "Like you wanting to be a rodeo star when you were little is a surprise."

"Please, Maya?" Lucas gave his best puppy dog impression‒lips jutted out, eyebrows up, eyes wide. "Please?"

It was the face that got her. She let out a small laugh. "Fine. Fine." She sighed. "When I was little, I wanted to be..." she paused and could just imagine Lucas' ears literally perking up. "...a ballerina." She expected laughter, but he just raised his brow in surprise.

"Really? I had no idea you were a dancer."

She looked down and played with the half eaten bread stick in her hands. "I wasn't. My mom couldn't afford the classes. I just copied what I saw on TV."

Lucas reached across the table to take one of Maya's hands. "You would've been a great ballerina."

She looked up at him then. "I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

He squeezed her hand. "That's true. But I think it's because other things are." When she furrowed her brow, but stayed silent, he explained. "Like, you weren't meant to be a ballerina, because you were meant to be an artist. And I wasn't meant to stay in Texas and ride bulls, because I was meant to come to New York and meet you." He quickly continued when he felt Maya begin to pull her hand away. "And Farkle and Riley. Some of the best friends I could ever hope for."

Maya cocked her head to the side. "So, you're saying that some dreams don't come true so others can?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

Maya smiled. "I like that."

 **!**

Conversation slowed when their food arrived.

"How's your Lasagna?" Maya asked before putting a mouthful of her own dish in her mouth.

Lucas swallowed his bite. "It's great. Nothing like my mama makes." He looked at her pointedly. "But different is good, too." He ate another bite. "How's your...What is that?"

Maya chuckled. "Penne all'Arrabbiata. It's delicious." She held her fork up. "Want a bite?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed her wrist to direct the fork to his mouth. He watched her reaction to his touch in her eyes and he smiled. "Mmm. That _is_ delicious. Spicy. Just like you."

Maya blushed.

 **!**

"Tell me something no one knows about you."

Lucas swallowed his water and set his glass down slowly. A small grin crept onto his lips. "I like the nicknames."

Maya smirked. "I actually knew that." At his raised eyebrow, she explained. "You're a nice guy, Huckleberry, really. But even the nicest guy in the world wouldn't let me call him names every day if he didn't like it."

Lucas nodded. She had a point. "What about you? What's something no one knows about you?"

Maya played with her water glass, avoiding his eyes. "I like Texas Lucas." She looked up at him. "Not all the time. But the little glimpses when you get all dangerous and protective, it's..."

"It's what?" he prompted, leaning towards her.

There was a knowing smirk on his face, and she refused to be embarrassed. "It's hot."

His lips twitched. "I actually knew that." Her narrowed eyes were the equivalent of a call in poker. "Everyone is always afraid I'll lose my temper. They're scared of what I'll do. But you..." he smiled. "You get this look in your eyes. You're not afraid; you're excited."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I notice a lot of things."

 **!**

They were laughing when their server came to the table to tell them it was closing time.

"What?" Lucas checked his phone for the time. "Oh, no." He looked at Maya in despair. "We missed the movie." He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Maya. I promised popcorn and hand touching and-"

"Hey." She grabbed his hand across the table. "It's just a movie." His expression didn't change. "Why don't we go for a walk? We can accidentally brush hands if you want." That managed to pull a smile from him.

Lucas paid the bill and Maya bit her tongue to not ask where he'd gotten the money for such a meal. They left the restaurant and without talking about a destination, began simply wandering aimlessly.

 **!**

"Do you ever think about the future?"

Maya sighed. "I try not to."

They'd been walking in silence, just enjoying each other's presence for awhile.

"Why?" He thought about the future all the time; high school, college, marriage, kids. He felt Maya squeeze his hand before she answered.

"I don't know if anything's gonna happen for me." She shrugged. "I'd rather live in the moment instead of worrying about ending up like my mom." She winced and stopped walking. "That sounded harsh. I love my mom, and I am so grateful for everything she's done for me, but-"

"You don't want to be her. I get it, Maya. Trust me."

Maya smile gratefully at his understanding, and they continued walking. She'd never actually met his father, but she'd always had the feeling their relationship was rocky at best. "So...I'm afraid, I guess. Of the future." She'd never even admitted that to Riley.

"It's a scary thing. But it's also exciting." His voice rose and a twinkle came to his eye. "The thing about the past is that it's already written; it can't be changed. But the future..." He stopped walking and turned to Maya. "The future can be anything you want."

Maya couldn't help but smile at his optimism. "You really believe that, don't you?"

Lucas nodded. "I do."

"Good. The world needs people like you." Her voice was softer when she said, "So do I."

 **!**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there, Sundance."

They were on the twelfth floor of an apartment building neither of them lived in, and Maya was on a mission.

"Ah. There it is." She led Lucas to a door that read "Roof Access" and didn't even pause before pulling him through it. A set of stairs later and they were standing on a rooftop in the middle of Manhattan. "You were so lucky to grow up somewhere you could see the stars."

Lucas nodded, looking up. "Yeah. That's one of the things I miss most about Texas."

Maya walked to the edge of the roof and leaned her arms on the ledge. "I feel so small; like my life is just a speck in the universe."

Lucas came to stand beside her. "It is." Her eyes left the sky to focus on him. "Each of our lives is just a tiny fragment of the universe. But they matter. Especially to those we surround ourselves with." He swallowed before his next words. He'd been careful all night, trying not to spook her, but if they were going to try this, he couldn't hold back. "You may just be a speck in the universe, but, Maya, you are one of the most important people in my life. I hope that means something to you, because it means a whole lot to me."

Maya took both of his hands in hers. She looked into his green eyes and almost lost herself in them. "There aren't very many things I hold dear in this world, but that is _definitely_ one of them."

Lucas wanted to kiss her. The urge had been building all night, but it hadn't been as strong as it was at that moment. But he had promised her that it would be her call, so instead, he wrapped her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss into her hair.

He held her just right, she thought. Not too loose, like it was awkward, and not too tight so she couldn't breathe. She made a wish on every star in the night sky that this moment could last forever.

But wishes on stars don't come true and eventually they parted.

"We should probably get going. I'm afraid of what Mr. Matthews will do if you're not back by 10."

Maya smiled. "Oh, he's all bark and no bite."

Lucas took her hand in his. "I think there's a lot more to his bite when it comes to his girls." And he lead her to the roof door.

 **!**

They were approaching the Matthews' apartment building when Maya spoke. "Thank you for tonight."

Lucas squeezed her hand. "Anytime." And he truly meant it.

They bypassed the front doors to head around to the fire escape that led to Riley's bay window without talking about it.

He let her climb up first and kept his eyes straight ahead, though he had to admit, it was difficult. Texas gentleman or not, he was still a fifteen-year-old boy.

They stood in silence when both had reached the bay window. It was the first awkward moment of the night.

Maya opened her mouth to say something, though she wasn't sure what, but Lucas beat her to it.

"Look, Maya, if tonight is the only night we spend together it-well it won't be enough. It'll never be enough, but I'll deal with it, because I don't-" He was cut off in the best way possible when Maya put her lips to his. He stilled for a moment in shock before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

When they separated, each had a Riley-sized smile on their face.

Lucas nodded absently. "Goodnight, Maya."

"Goodnight, Lucas."

The sound of his name on her lips made his heart beat faster. "See you tomorrow?"

Before Maya could answer, Riley poked her head out of the window. "Sorry, Lucas. You can have her whenever you want. Tomorrow she's mine. We have a lot to talk about."

Lucas, smile still in place, waved to Maya as he backed towards the stairs.

Maya waved back, beaming, until Riley reached out and pulled her inside.

 **!**

 **And there it is. I hope it didn't disappoint.**

 **Just to be clear, this IS the last chapter. I have no plans to continue.**

 **Please leave a review and any constructive criticism you'd like to share.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 ***Just a little extra tidbit, I picked Maya's dish because it means "angry" in Italian. I thought it was fitting.**


End file.
